parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Alice arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Alice sits down, starting to cry. Squidward walks over to the former Mer-British girl and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Alice's face and falls onto the water's surface. Edmond started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to the Dodo flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Alice's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Alice at all! This is Robyn Starling.) *Robyn/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Robyn is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white underdess, blue bloomers, and black balet flats.) *Robyn/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Robyn takes a hairpin out of her hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to the Dodo's shock. The Dodo gulps in horror.) *Robyn/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little Mer-British girl And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Robyn is really the Queen of Hearts in disguise.) *Dodo/Scuttle: (horrified) The Queen of Hearts! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Alice and the others are.) ALICE! Alice! Alice. I was running. Of course I was running. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Squidward and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Squidward on the dock before letting the squid go) THE BOY IS MARRYING THE QUEEN OF HEARTS IN DISGUISE! *Squidward/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Dodo/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Edmond/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Alice hears the Queen of Hearts's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Alice jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Squidward cuts a rope with some scissors, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Squidward/Sebastian: Alice, grab on to that. Edmond, get her to that boat as fast as your paws can carry you! *Edmond/Flounder: I'll try. (Edmond swims with Alice holding onto the barrel.) *Squidward/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the sea captain. He must know about this. *Dodo/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Squidward/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Dodo/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Squidward had just said) That's it! (He flies off to rally the Pokémon.) *Dodo/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Wart and Robyn are walking down the aisle. Wart is wearing an orange uniform with gold trimming, red pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and brown boots, and Robyn is wearing a royal blue ball gown, matching shoes, and silk gloves, and a gold tiara and necklace with her bloomers.) (Robyn notices that Toby is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Wart and Robyn stop in front of an old man with gray hair, wearing a long, white robe, a red fez, and brown sandals. He is the Archdeacon. He is reading a book.) *Archdeacon/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Edmond is still pulling Alice toward the ship.) *Edmond/Flounder: Don't worry, Alice. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Archdeacon/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Arthur Pendragon, take Robyn Starling to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Wart/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Archdeacon/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Pokémon swoop in for attack, causing great attack.) (Flying Pokémon throw some water and a Kingler on Robyn. The Kingler pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen Ferroseed plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Archdeacon/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Robyn/Vanessa: (pulling the Ferroseed off herself) Get away from me, you prickly little! (Now Robyn is being bounced like a ball by two of the Walrein, Druddigon, and Hawlucha and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that catosrophic time, Alice climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Robyn, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until Rukia's ferocious Pokémon fly up from the help of Rodan the Breviary and pour paint on her.) (The Dodo squawks loudly in Robyn's face.) *Robyn/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the dodo by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Merlin is still holding onto Toby's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including the King and the Grand Duke from "Cinderella".) (In the struggle, Toby bites Robyn in the butt, causing her to scream and the Dodo to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Alice's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Alice's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Wart comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Merlin and the guests look at Alice in surprise, including Robyn, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Alice's throat as she continues singing.) *Wart/Eric: Alice? *Alice/Ariel: Wart. (Toby runs to Alice, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Wart/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts